<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Asexual!Shirou x reader Headcanons by Genderfluid_insomniac</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30137499">Asexual!Shirou x reader Headcanons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genderfluid_insomniac/pseuds/Genderfluid_insomniac'>Genderfluid_insomniac</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asexual Character, Fluff, Headcanon, Multi, Reader-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:21:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30137499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genderfluid_insomniac/pseuds/Genderfluid_insomniac</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>These are headcanons of Asexual Shirou Ogami and what it would be like to be a partner who is asexual.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ogami Shirou/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Asexual!Shirou x reader Headcanons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to @thatcrispyperson for suggesting this!!</p><p>"Ok ok... But what about headcanons of ace shirou- of can't be the only one who sees it... Right?"</p><p>This can be gender neutral and comment if you want another fic just comment below or tell me!</p><p>Hope you enjoy it!</p><p>Ashe</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~ Ace Shirou, so I don’t know if anyone sees it but I feel like it could be possible.  </p><p>~ I feel like Shirou would secretly love cuddles when the day is over or it’s been a long annoying day. He would just sweep you up in his arms and curl around you, maybe whispering how his day went if you asked and asking about yours when he finished. </p><p>~ When Shirou is grumpy, he is very clingy with you, no matter what you’re doing he will find you and probably follow you around or try to get you to relax with him. If you’re with Michiru then he will just pick you up and take you to his room to relax, no questions asked. </p><p>~ You cannot me this man isn’t touch starved because I firmly believe he is, and his love language is action-based and subtle physical touch rather than verbal or gift-giving. Sometimes taking you to stargaze or reading next to Shirou in his office, seemly small dates that have a bigger meaning.</p><p> ~ If it’s a special event or a very good day then you will probably see the rare sight of Shirou’s smile or happy attitude (dialed back of course). He never smiles often to be sure to treasure it (think of Levi smiling and how rare that is). He will try to hide around Michiru because she will make a huge deal out of it whereas you are more likely to quietly admiring it. </p><p>~ Okay so, the anniversary festival is a HUGE deal and Shirou is also completely different. Tears and a lot of soft emotions will come out, especially around you. We saw him crying on the 10th anniversary and every year is no different, where Shirou feels immense pride that Anima City is still standing and functioning (despite the Nirvasyl syndrome incident). </p><p>~ If he can’t be with you then he will probably send Kuro to be with you and perch on your shoulder. The thought that if he can’t be with you to protect you then Kuro can find him if there is trouble because even though he knows you can protect yourself (thanks to a stern talking from Michiru) but he can’t afford to lose another person close to him.</p><p>~ I’ll say this outright, Valentine’s day doesn’t exist in Shirou’s mind and he doesn’t do any sexual things so he just treats like every other day. But if you want to do something for V-day then he might agree, as long as it’s not anything huge. His ideas of a special evening are eating at a quiet restaurant or watching the sunset with you or even taking a stroll through the city hand in hand. </p><p>~ Since Shirou is ace the most “spicy” if you can even call it that is neck kisses and tracing circles on parts of exposed skin or passionate kisses. Of course, none is in front of people because Shirou doesn’t so PDA or public affection and if you initiate small PDA he doesn’t draw attention to it and you respect that.</p><p>~ If you have to do work, then Shirou will do what work he has with you so you aren’t alone or if you want to be then he will probably go to his office. Occasionally Michiru might stop by asking for either of you for company, she will gladly respect you but might bug Shirou a bit more. </p><p>~ I do not know why but I definitely peg Shirou for a possessive guy like if someones flirting with you or a bit too close, he will come up next to you and wrap his arm around your waist, and normally the person gets the message, but if they don’t then he will probably outright say “Hey! They’re taken, so back off! <br/>Another note: if the person is making you uncomfortable then Shirou will really insult the guy and you might have to hold him back if it gets worse.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>